Let The Rain Fall Down
by angel of the valkyries
Summary: Anise wants to go to a festival, and gets everyone to go along. The weather is not kind to Anise, and ruins her fun. *This is the 3rd in the "series"...this is also a sequel to Sister-in-law!*


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the abyss….if I did….the ending would have been different.

This is the 3rd JadeXAnise fanfiction I wrote…and it's a sequel to Sister-in-law?! Hope you like it!

Anise dashed out of her room, down the halls of the cathedral, and into the guest room, where Luke and the others were.

"GUYS! I GOT A GREAT IDEA!!!!" Anise shrieked.

"What are you talking about Anise?" Natalia said with her high and mighty attitude.

"Mamma and Papa told me about something really awesome!!!!!"

"Well now Anise…Don't make us wait..."

"Shut up Colonel! You never give me a chance to talk! Just like that time we were in Daath, and I pointed at something and you were being mister meanie pants! And then I was like boooooooooo! And you said HUSH NOW ANISE! And I was like BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO and then Ion came and I was like YAY!!!!!!!!! And then you said something-"

"TELL US ALREADY!" Guy said with a harsh tone.

"Boo! Well anyway….there's a fireworks festival! And I was wondering if you guys wanted to go…"

"I'd love to Anise." Tear said.

"Count me in too!!!." Guy and Luke said.

"I will come along as well." said the princess of Kimlasca.

"If I must go….I will..." Jade said.

"Great! Tokunaga will come along too! See you guys later! Oh!!! Don't forget to wear your kimonos and yukatas!" Anise said and then headed towards the door. Anise smiled and then turned the knob, and exited the room.

Anise decided to head out early and to learn the layout of the festival. "Today will be the day! The day I become the greatest puppet master!" Anise said evilly. Jade walked by her room and laughed.

"What?!"

"Anise…..what does becoming the greatest puppet master have to do with the festival?"

"In Daath, there is a competition where you get to show off your talents! I'm like...the only puppet master in Daath, so it isn't that hard for me to win!"

"I wish you luck. Oh…by the way…I heard that Tear is entering the contest. But whatever you do…don't tell her you know…it was supposed to be a secret."

Anise got angry. (WHAT?! I wont win if she enters! He voice is amazing! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) Anise thought to herself.

"Well…I'll be going now!"

"Bye…Colonel."

Anise sat down and started to get ready for the festival.

It was now time for the festival and everyone gathered around the fire. Natalia and Tear were in their Kimono's and Guy, Luke and Jade were in their Yukata's.

"Where is Anise?" asked Natalia.

"I have no clue…"

"Jade…you seem as if you know something. What is it?"

"Tear…I'm not hiding anything. Look at the sky."

The group looked up. The sky was grey and it looked as if it would rain.

"Let's go quickly!" Natalia shrieked.

The group ran inside except for Jade.

"Jade come on!"

"I'll wait here Guy. Someone needs to tell Anise. Go wait inside." Jade stood outside.

Anise headed towards the hallway and she heard the other Oracle Knights talking.

"Did you hear about the festival?"

"Yeah! It's a shame that it's cancelled."

"There are still some people outside though…"

"Yeah…like that guy with brown hair and the weird eyes."

"What's up with those eyes? He looks so scary! It creeps me out…"

"Me too! Oh no! We'll be late…we have to hurry."

(What?! Jade is out there? What is he doing? It's pouring out there! I have to find him!) Anise thought as she ran down the hallway and out the door.

(Where is he??? Jade???? Where are you?) Anise saw a figure under a tree, and dashed to it. She arrived at the tree and saw Jade lying there, passed out.

"JADE! What's wrong?!" She put her hand on his forehead.

"He has a fever! I need to get him out of the rain….over there!" Anise put his arm around her neck, her arm around his waist, and started to drag him to a shed.

Finally, she got him inside the shed and started to start a fire in the fire pit.

"Anise…is that you?"

"Yeah…it's me."

"The festival is cancelled."

"I know that Colonel."

"Good."

Anise stared at Jade. He was wet, cold and sick. Anise thought why he would wait around for her. Finally, she asked.

"Jade? Why did you wait in the rain? I mean….you got sick…"

"I wanted to tell you that….we went inside."

"That's all?! Gosh…you could have come to my room…"

"I didn't think you would take so long."

"I'm sorry."

"Anise….the floor is hard…do you have a pillow?"

Anise looked around.

"Nope. But….uh…..you can use…..my lap as a pillow….." Anise said blushing.

"Okay…"

Anise leaned against a wall, and Jade's head was in her lap.

"It's kind of cold…dont'cha think?"

"Mmhmm."

(I wonder…what would this moment be like without the rain? This is the one time…I'll enjoy the rain more than anything else. Let the rain fall down…and continue until tomorrow….)

Anise looked down at Jade, and put her face close to his. He looked up, lifted his head and kissed her.

"Wha-?"

"Good night….Anise."

"Good night….Jade."

Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed!!! Please review!!!


End file.
